


gear shift

by Lapras



Category: EDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapras/pseuds/Lapras





	gear shift

“Tilt your head to the left.”

Kav leans into Seb’s face, the other’s eyes half closed. And then their noses bump into each other. SebastiAn sighs.

“To the left,” Kavinksy says again, and Seb just stares.

Kavinsky starts to tilt his head at the same time that SebastiAn does and the tips of their noses smoosh together. Then, they both overcompensate and try to move to the right, with similar results. SebastiAn leans against the wall and crosses his arms.

“This is pointless,” he says.

Kavinsky huffs in anger and then grabs SebastiAn’s face, holding him in place. Then he mashes his face against Seb’s, desperately seeking contact. Just as their lips touch, the pressure becomes too much. Kavinsky pulls away and grabs his nose.

“Damn, that hurt.”

Sebastian starts to light a cigarette. “Face it. It just won’t work.”

Kavinsky cuts him a glance. Then he reaches up and grips SebastiAn’s nose, slowly trying to push it to the side. SebastiAn smacks his hand away and takes a drag.

“It’s not a gear shift.”

Then Kav takes the cigarette from Seb and borrows a drag. With the cigarette in his hand and leans real close to SebastiAn’s face, not making contact. Then he touches the side of his nose to SebastiAn’s, who rolls his eyes. Kavinsky gently begins turning his head using the tip of his nose as an axis. SebastiAn raises an eyebrow.

“You look like an alien.”

Kavinksy raises his index finger and tilts Sebastian’s head up by a few degrees. And then they connect. And Kavinsky reaches up and pumps his fist in the air.


End file.
